Fidelius 2: Chloe Sullivan and the Secret Snarking
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Draco Malfoy and the Snarky Pen Pal. Two years later Chloe, Lana and Lois resurface during a Death Eater banquet. Chloe knows that Draco didn't know who or what she was when they were penpals, but she still wished he could have warned her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Harry Potter.**

Sequel to: Draco Malfoy And The Snarky Pen Pal.

A/N: Two years have passed since the three-shot aforementioned.

Chapter 1/5

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Hidden behind the safety of the mask, Chloe was able to gaze upon the others in the large feast. This was the first time since they'd been retrieved that she, Lois and Lana had been amongst so many others. It'd been unsafe, especially since she herself was still unable to use a wand. Lois was not the best with her wand either, but like Chloe she had other talents that made her still of import. Lana was the only one out of them who was proficient in wand-use, the magic that'd been in her bloodlines alive despite the spell that'd been used to subdue her magic so that when she came of age the Ministry of Magic wouldn't find her, hadn't locked down her magic so much that once the seal was lifted the magic stayed bound.

Hair pulled back in a tight bun, hood over her head, cloak covering her body, Chloe was able to mingle with the others, listening to tidbits of their conversation as she walked around. Tonight's feast was different than the usual gatherings since not only were the Death Eaters themselves gathered to celebrate yet another victory over their enemies, but the Death Eaters' children had been brought as well, as had their wives. Some of the teenagers would be taking the Dark Mark, joining their battle as spies during their last couple of years in Hogwarts.

Other children were there to watch, and to be _inspired_ to join as well.

Not only was this a big celebration due to the new numbers entering their ranks, but it was prestigious event because things were going to be revealed. Of course, only the small inner circle knew already of their existence and their true meaning and value to the Dark Lord, but finally their presence was going to be revealed to the others as well. They'd spent their whole lives hidden away, and finally now they were going to be able to roam free amongst their peers.

Finally, the gong was rung, and everyone turned as the Dark Lord himself appeared.

Everywhere the Death Eaters and their families bowed low, showing their respect to their lord and master.

Chloe lowered her head as well.

"Rise my faithful servants." Lord Voldemort held himself gracefully, with all the poise of a king in his court. "Tonight is a night of rejoicing, as more join us on our noble quest to unite the Wizarding World under one, pure reign." They murmured their agreement. "The blood traitors, the mudblood, they all thought that they'd defeated us, but we rose up in unity and strength, and we have victory in our grasp!"

"Hail the Dark Lord!" They praised, voices raised in cheer.

"Tonight we celebrate and welcome to our cause, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy." The Dark Lord announced. "They have taken arms and have decided to follow in our noble path, to join the war we fight against our foes."

Chloe's gaze roamed the masks of those cheering, wondering which hid the face of the boy she'd once written to before she knew about what she truly was, what her purpose in this life was, and that magic existed. She knew Lucius well enough, had gotten to know him during these last two years as he was one of the few who knew about her, Lana, and Lois, and the truth about them.

In fact, it was Lucius Malfoy who had found them and had taken them to the Dark Lord, to safety. He had been a constant in the girls' lives, not only teaching them what they needed to know to survive, but he protected them, and more than once they'd dragged him into answering embarrassing questions on Wizard life. Lois had enjoyed trying Lucius' patience as much as she enjoyed trying _Severus'_. Chloe had to admit that Lucius hid his annoyance better than Severus Snape, one of their _other_ mentors, did.

Bellatrix Lestrange, the last of their mentors, was insane. She was completely, utterly, psychotically bonkers. And yet Chloe kinda liked her. And she had a unique fashion sense-the _things_ she did with her _hair_ alone...

Well, between Lucius, Severus, and Bellatrix (the only three who knew the truth about Chloe, Lana and Lois) the girls had been schooled and learnt what they needed to know to not only live, but to survive in the world they'd been hidden from for most of their lives. Gabe, Sam, and Nell were still parts of their lives, but they had their parts to play, and that meant that Chloe hardly ever saw her father anymore.

It hurt, and she missed him, but she took solace in the fact that she knew he adored her and missed her just as much as she missed him.

And he did come to visit whenever he could.

As the feast continued, people's hoods were pulled down and their masks removed, although Chloe, Lana, and Lois kept theirs on. The girls had been placed far apart from each other, as to not attract attention until the time came, and as the Death Eaters danced and were merry, Chloe noted that at all times at least _one_ of their mentors was subtly watching over them.

Now that the masks were down, Chloe was able to distinguish Draco Malfoy amongst the others. He'd grown taller, leaner, and his face was made up of harsh angles and a sneering mouth. This was the first time she'd ever seen him in person, and Chloe had to smirk because he looked just as miserable as she'd always imagined him. She found herself studying him throughout the rest of the night, noting how he sneered when a dark haired girl with a puggish nose asked him if he wanted to dance.

Similarly, other young females watched him as if he were the most desirable in the land, and Chloe realized that maybe his superior attitude in his letters had been merited. Apparently it _hadn't_ been his ego talking when he'd commented that all the girls wanted him.

When she noticed the Dark Lord subtly motion for her, Chloe made her way towards the raised dais upon which Lord Voldemort sat upon his throne. "My Lord."

His gaze was on his faithful followers. "Are you ready?"

"We will not disappoint, My Lord." Chloe whispered, head bowed.

"See that you don't." He responded. "This might be just what will intrigue the others into joining."

"Yes My Lord." Chloe nodded, bowing once more before descending from the dais.

Lucius met her at the bottom of the dais and offered her his arm, gentlemanly as ever. "Everything is well I assume?"

Chloe noticed both Narcissa and Draco narrow their eyes at them. "He wanted to make sure that we didn't mess up on the presentation." She quirked her lips, though the mask hid so from others. "You know, I wouldn't have thought that the man whom others fear to even mention the name of-was so into _theatrics_."

Lucius' eyebrow raised. "Is that _questioning_ I hear?"

"No, it's amusement." She corrected, letting him take her on a stroll around the room like someone in those regency movies might do. "We've been training for this since the moment you came for us, Lucius. We know what to do."

"Without getting hurt." Lucius reminded gravely. "You know that your lives and health are vital to Our Lord and he will not suffer any of you hurt."

"We'll be fine. They know how far they can go before it's too much." She trusted that.

Lord Voldemort stood, and silence fell upon the crowd as all eyes turned towards him as he announced that the time had come.

"Excuse me, I must go to Narcissa." Lucius turned, pride obvious on his face, as he went towards his wife as Draco and the others strode to the base of the dais.

Chloe watched, just as entranced as the rest of those congregated, as one by one the teenagers stepped onto the dais, pledging their lives and loyalty to Lord Voldemort, and with a cursed hissed by his lips, received the Dark Mark upon their skin.

It must have pained, but they didn't utter a sound.

When it was Draco's turn to be marked, he did so emotionlessly, his face so still it was as if she was looking at at muggle picture. When the mark was charred into his skin he didn't even blink, only looked ahead.

In the end, when the last took the mark, a cheer rang throughout the Death Eaters as they welcomed them into their fold.

As the teens returned to their family, Lord Voldemort stood once more. "I have a surprise...entertainment." With a wave of his wand, the lights went out, and then, when a spotlight shone down on the dais once more, Lana and Lois stood there, wands pointed towards each other, faces covered with their masks.

Around them, the Death Eaters sat, attracted by the promise of violence to come.

Suddenly Lois attacked first, sending her preferred curse, but Lana quickly defended herself against the Conjunctivitus Curse and threw a spell of her own. The two moved with deadly grace. Where Lana excelled in spells and casting, Lois had better physical agility and was quicker. Curses hit and missed marks, bruises, cuts and slashes marked their bodies, and Chloe could see the unease growing on the Dark Lord's face as this continued.

The Death Eater's on the other hand, had gotten drawn into the battle, cheering on as Lana was finally able to use Expelliarmus on Lois, causing her wand to go flying.

Believing the fight to be over, disappointment was obviously ripe in the air until Lana threw down her wand and crooked her finger at Lois.

Excitement and tension grew once more as the fight continued, this time with hands and feet, the music in the background accentuating every blow, every kick.

Chloe personally thought the girls were going overboard a little.

It was going to hurt like hell later on.

"You seem _chummy_ with my father." A cold voice announced to her right.

Chloe only barely managed to keep from jumping in shock, instead tearing her gaze away from Lois and Lana and turning it upon the one who'd waited for all eyes to be turned elsewhere to come and interrogate the woman who'd had her arm locked around his father's while in the presence of his mother. "What a good little boy, coming to tell me to behave, that daddy's a married man."

The thought of doing anything with Lucius was downright _wrong_, and yet Chloe felt the evil little twinge to mock Draco and make him wiggle.

She knew none of this was his fault, that he hadn't known who she was when they'd written each other briefly some years back and that he still didn't know what she was either, but still she felt somewhat betrayed by him.

It was unfair, yes, but it was how she felt.

Maybe, if he'd opened up and told her about magic, then she might have been more prepared that day when she arrived home with Lana and Lois to find Lucius Malfoy in her living room.

His lips curled in a sneer as he leaned over her.

Only now could she appreciate his height difference, leaning into his body as she grabbed his chin and lowered his face to hers. "I know Lucius taught you better than this, Draco. Don't let your emotions get the better of you, especially not here, not with these people. They go for the throat at any little sign of weakness, especially your aunt."

His eyes narrowed, confusion entering them as he looked down at her distrustingly. "Who are you? Why are you still wearing your mask? What do you have to hide?"

"Everyone in this room...aren't we all hiding something?" She asked curiously.

He flinched.

A gong sounded, and cheers rose.

Chloe turned away from Draco and realized that the fight was over, Lois having pinned Lana to the floor and there was no way for the other girl to get free.

The Death Eaters in attendance cheered, obviously enjoying the show, not realizing that it wasn't over yet.

Chloe pushed away from Draco and made her way towards the dais, as Lois helped Lana to her feet.

The crowd grew silent, realizing that there was more.

A couple, thinking Chloe was going to fight, began to whisper bets.

Chloe turned towards the crowd and bent her hands up waist high, palms up.

She concentrated, pushing away the whimper, knowing this was going to hurt.

Their gasps were her first clue that the healing power in her was activated, her palms glowing white.

Lois and Lana appeared on either side, visibly bruised and sliced and cursed. They placed their hands on hers, and suddenly the power shot out of her, enveloping them and healing them, taking away all of their bruises and cuts.

When it was finished, Chloe barely managed to keep herself standing, emotionless.

Deep inside she was in agony, her body having transferred their hurts to her, and now healing her slowly.

There was a great hush amongst the Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord stood from his throne. "Behold, our lost flock have returned to the fold." He motioned to Lana and tore off her mask, revealing her face for the first time. "Lana, daughter of Laura Potter and Lewis Rosier...niece of Nell Potter...all whom fled after the events of..._that night_."

The night the Death Eaters had lost the first Wizarding War.

"She is also, through her mother's side of the family, of the Peverell lineage."

Whispers rose amongst the Death Eaters.

Chloe's gaze went to Draco, and found him frozen, eyes widening in apparent horror.

"Lois Gaunt, daughter of Ellen Black and Samuel Gaunt, descended not only from Cadmus Peverell but Salazar Slytherin as well." The Dark Lord tore off Lois' mask. "On that darkest of nights her family too decided to flee and live in exile rather than deny me, and changed their names. But once they discovered that I was risen, they once more returned to my side."

Draco's expression grew blanker and blanker with every word that came from Lord Voldemort's mouth, and while he was obviously listening intently his gaze wasn't upon their sovereign.

No.

It was upon Chloe.

Then again, everyone's gaze was upon Chloe now, silent with greedy anticipation.

The fact that she was glowing slightly with her healing power also attracted attention.

"And of course, Chloe." He removed her mask in time for a slash on her cheek to heal visibly in front of their audience. "Daughter of Moira Black and Gabriel Greengrass...who once they learnt of the power of healing their child would have, spirited her away and fled with the Gaunts and Rosiers so that our enemies could not benefit from this..._magnificent_ gift." His smiled, and it was chilling. "Who would like to be a part of a more _clear_ demonstration of her healing abilities?"

There was silence.

No one wanted to.

They knew that to be healed, they'd have to be hurt.

"I will do it."

Chloe's eyes widened as Draco Malfoy stood, making his way up the dais.

A flash of interest was visible in the Dark Lord's eyes as he turned to Lana.

The girl pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco, waiting until he was standing in front of Chloe to cry out: "**_Furnunculus!"_**

Draco hissed as the curse hit him, covering him in angry boils.

Where they were seated, Narcissa reached out and grabbed her husband's hand in horror.

Chloe took in a deep breath, silently cursing Draco for having volunteered.

He was-he was such a distraction!

Clearing her throat, Chloe went towards the young man, who was obviously in pain and yet trying his best not to show it.

She slowly, carefully reached up, body glowing, and cupped his cheek-that side of his face clearing instantly, and hers receiving the boils instead.

She hissed, lowering her head, as people gasped, witnessing the transference.

Draco grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him, eyes narrowed, watching the boils on her face slowly heal themselves.

Unable to look him in the face, Chloe pushed up on her toes and connected her lips to his, the glow of her body shooting into him through their kiss and filling him, healing him completely of the boils.

Chloe whimpered as they transferred to her, but thankfully her body had already been healing her other injuries, and thus healed the boils faster than if she'd had to just activate it for the boils.

In a matter of seconds she was healed.

Both of them were.

There were silence.

Deep silence.

And then their audience stood, applauding loudly, whispering about magic without words or wands.

The Dark Lord raised his hand, silencing the masses, before speaking. "My faithful and loyal servants, with this weapon on our side, I shall never be hurt, shall never die, shall never _lose_."

Once again the cheering began, this time encouraged, as the Death Eaters realized what this meant.

Chloe barely kept conscious, Lois and Lana taking advantage of the distraction to flank her on both sides and haul her off of the dais and out of the hall.

"I'm so sorry!" Lana whispered, once they headed back to their rooms. "I should have known that was too strong a spell!"

"I'm _fine_." Chloe whispered, leaning her head against her shoulder. "Just tired."

"The Dark Lord said that we could retire as soon as we'd done what he wanted, so you can rest to your heart's content." Lois declared, shouldering most of Chloe's weight.

"Blaise was there...he looked...so handsome." Lana whispered.

Chloe hadn't noticed Blaise.

Not when Draco had been there.

"We can talk about boys later." Lois declared. "Right now lets get this girl to a bed."

In silence, the three girls walked.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Harry Potter.**

Sequel to: Draco Malfoy And The Snarky Pen Pal.

A/N: Two years have passed since the three-shot aforementioned.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Strolling into the large banquet area the next day, Chloe grinned brightly at the few having breakfast there. She went towards the one sitting at the head of the table, reaching for the hand extended, and bringing it to her lips as she bowed into a reverent kiss. She then let him pull his hand back and raised her eyes to his, as she'd been taught to do, feeling the tug as he read her mind, knowing everything that'd happened since her near collapse the night before. These excursions in her mind made her somewhat uneasy, if only because as a child she'd always thought that at least her mind was her only private realm, but things had changed and she didn't have anything she hid from the Dark Lord so she didn't mind the invasion.

"Invasion implies that I'm somewhere I should not be." The Dark Lord replied, motioning for her to take her seat at his right hand.

"Of course, My Lord." Chloe murmured, sitting down next to him and sharing smiles with Lois and Lana, while House Elves brought her breakfast. "Thank you."

Misky smiled shyly at her before disappearing.

"Don't _thank_ House Elves." Lucius sighed from where he sat at Voldemort's left hand. "It's their _pleasure _to serve us."

"Doesn't mean I can't have _manners_, Lucius." Chloe replied evenly, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it. "And as far as I know there are no 'Death Eater Rules To Live By' which state that its against the law to _not_ have a stick up your ass all the time."

Lucius took in an aggravated breath. "Don't be so _crass_."

"Sorry." Chloe smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously. "I don't have a stick up my _bum_ then."

Severus' lips twitched, but he just had a sip of tea.

"I must agree with my brother in law." Bellatrix declared, her hair impossibly high and curly this morning. "House Elves are just the dirt beneath our shoes. They don't merit an acknowledgement unless it's to reprimand them for some wrongdoings."

"Not to change the subject..." Lana dabbed the napkin to her lips daintily, before turning her attention to the Dark Lord. "My King, how were our performances last night? Did we please you?"

Voldemort nodded regally. "After you left many youths came forwards with questions...interestingly enough, the two most interested had already been initiated." He leveled his gaze with Lana. "And as to the _real_ reason you are asking, yes, young Mister Zabini _did_ recognize you from the days in which you would correspond." He paused a moment, before lifting his knife. "You know how I feel about this, Lana. He was willingly writing to a girl whom he thought was muggle, and he _enjoyed_ writing to her...you. I _do not_ approve of any other sort of relationship with him other than that of colleagues. When the time comes your..._protector_...will be chosen."

Lana bit down on her bottom lip, gaze lowering.

"And I am sure you understand that that goes for your young Malfoy." Voldemort's crimson gaze then rested on Chloe. "I will personally pick your protectors, men whom we have _never_ had a moment's doubt about."

A muscle jumped in Lucius' cheek, but he remained silent.

"Valuable men who have proved their use and worth to us..." Voldemort declared, eyes on the table. "A man like _Severus_."

The Potions Master choked on his tea. "M-my _Lord_..."

Lois' grin took over her whole face as she straightened in her seat and raised her hand in the air. "I call dibs!"

Severus, who'd been trying to clean himself with a napkin, promptly dropped the cup, causing it to fall on the floor. "I beg your pardon!"

Amusement was obvious on Voldemort's face as he observed the scene going on before him.

"Not to draw attention away from the auctioning off of Severus' virtue," Bellatrix declared easily, licking her fingers. "But I was wondering, My Liege, when we will be getting the opportunity to train the girls one on one." She tilted her head towards her master, some of her hair falling into the container of jam. "And have you decided who may take who?"

Voldemort clasped his fingers together. "Considering the importance my girls are to me, as everyone at this table can understand that they are of the _utmost_ importance to me, I-_hesitate_ at the thought of having them leave the safety of Riddle Manor."

Chloe remained silent as he reached out and curled a lock of her hair around his fingers.

"And yet it is imperative that they learn what you can offer." He eyed the three mentors before turning to Bellatrix. "Whom would you choose as your protegee?"

"While your treasures are all equally valuable," Bella began. "I would wish for Chloe to accompany me to Lestrange Manor. Despite her...lack of conventional magical talent...I sense something raw in her that I know I can tap into and hone for you, My King. Give her to me, you know that I would protect her with my life, and when she has left my side she will be a perfect instrument for your will."

Voldemort gazed upon his most loyal, fervant of followers, and merely nodded.

Bellatrix bowed her head. "You are too kind and gracious, My Emperor of Darkness."

Chloe shared looks with Lana and Lois, admittedly nervous.

Despite all they'd been through they'd always had each other to lean on, and now they were going to be given mentorships alone, with only the Death Eater as company.

It was intimidating.

And it wasn't that Chloe was scared for her life.

Bellatrix might be insane, but she adored Voldemort, and knew how important Chloe was to him. There was no way that Bellatrix would _ever_ hurt her, and despite it all Chloe actually kinda liked her, but that didn't mean that she wasn't wary of the Death Eater or her eccentricities either.

Due to her own inner ramblings, Chloe barely heard when Severus claimed Lana as his protegee (to Lois' obvious pout and Lucius' sigh of resignation). Her mind was in a whirl, as she tried to understand what this would mean. Ever since she'd come home to find Lucius Malfoy in her living room and had been taken back here, she'd lived under Voldemort's thumb. He was domineering and oppressive when he wanted to be, but he took care of her, of them. The three girls were precious to his cause, and although no one else knew about their real roles in Voldemort's life and his plans for the future, just the fact that he'd obviously kept them hidden and protected would make people suspicious. Voldemort had protected them, had provided them with all they'd want and need for comfort, and in a very twisted way, Chloe depended on him.

If only for a sense of safety.

And now she was going to leave the safety of the cage...and like many birds who'd spent their lives in captivity...freedom seemed a lot scarier than staying in safe comfort.

That sense of caution continued to linger in her the next couple of days until she was escorted to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's hidden Manor. There were all sorts of protective, concealing wards and spells, and one wasn't allowed to apparate into or out of the house. Instead, they would do so in the forest behind the abode, and then have to pass through numerous spells and wards to be able to enter. Chloe had to admit that she felt safer knowing that there were so many measures keeping her safe from the other side of the war.

There wasn't much that Chloe knew about the side fighting against Voldemort, but she _did_ know what her father had told her. They were the enemies, and should they discover the truth about her, Lana and Lois, they would kill them without a second's thought. Voldemort was fighting for the right and supremacy of their race, for their protection-for many things both glorious and sinister in Chloe's mind. But her father fought this war, her father backed this war, her father put himself on the line, he _believed_ in these principals. Once, her mother must have as well, before she'd lost hope or faith or whatever it was that'd caused her to abandon her mission to take care of Chloe. Her father had never done so though. Despite having come from such a prestigious family, wealthy, esteemed, he'd thrown it all away to live amongst people not his own, and work a thankless job.

All for Chloe.

And despite what she now knew about herself-despite now knowing the truth-Chloe would always love and adore Gabe Sullivan.

He was her father, and as he'd done everything for her, she would now do everything for him.

Which was why she threw herself into Bellatrix's lessons.

The female Death Eater had an assortment of things to teach.

She taught Chloe how to fight with her hands, how to fight dirty, and even criticized her on her fashion sense but assured her that once Lucius took over her training they'd get around to making her seem more 'proper'. Bellatrix then focused on Chloe's healing power, making the blonde heal herself after being hurt, making her heal only certain injuries sometimes. It was all about control. Over herself. Her mind. Her pain threshold. And over her power. If Chloe were ever captured by the enemy she'd need these lessons to survive, and she knew it, so she bore the pain as silently as she could.

Biting down on her lip, Chloe whimpered as the knife sliced down her abdomen, a thin, clean line quickly filling with blood and bleeding.

The blade hesitated, Bellatrix slicing the air with it playfully. "That should be enough for today."

"No." Chloe shook her head, body visibly red and blotchy as her healing power healed the slice immediately. "I can handle more."

"As much as I _enjoy_ torture," Bellatrix smirked, shaking the knife. "I will not risk overusing your power. We have yet to understand it fully, and I will not risk My Great Dark One's favored little lamb."

"When you asked to take over my mentorship for this...semester..." Chloe tugged on the chains holding her up on the meathook. "You asked me what areas of your expertise I wanted to concentrate the bulk of my lessons on."

Bellatrix nodded, using the dull side of the blade to scratch an itch in her scalp. "You wanted to concentrate on pain resistance and using it to further test your powers."

Chloe nodded. "I _want_ this."

"You have a masochistic tendency of yours that intrigues me." Bellatrix smirked, apparently amused. "Did you know, that after a while of being tortured, just the fact that you're not in pain can...bring you...physical satisfaction?"

Chloe gulped. "No."

"Its true." Bellatrix chuckled. "After being used to constant pain the body and mind begin to consider anything other than pain as intense pleasure." She ran the blade up the underside of Chloe's arm. "I've actually had people _climax _just because I stopped hurting them." She smirked. "Whoever said there's a fine line between pain and pleasure must have tortured a good deal of people to realize this simple yet obscure truth." The Death Eater then twirled the knife in her hand and stabbed Chloe's abdomen, grinning at the screams as she leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear. "Then again, with your masochistic tendencies I think you might fall into the other group...those that grow to _love_ pain." Bellatrix yanked the knife out and turned, flinging it blade-deep into the wall. "I don't suppose Our Master would be too happy with me if you grew to _like_ getting hurt...not _you_."

Chloe hissed, voice hoarse from her scream and body trembling from the pain, even though her wound was already glowing with her healing power. "Are you insinuating hat I'm getting cut and stabbed and cursed because I _like_ it?" She closed her eyes tightly. "If the other side _ever_ found out who I _really_ am to Lord Voldemort...they'll kill me."

Bellatrix snarled. "As _if_ we'd let you or the other two fall into enemy hands!"

"You never know what might happen." Chloe's voice was strained with her pain, her face scrunched. "For whatever reason, if I fall into enemy hands, I don't want _my_ weakness to be the reason Lois and Lana are hunted down and murdered...and our safety means so much to Our Lord."

The Death Eater reached for her wand, tapping it against her chin thoughtfully as she circled the blonde hanging by the chains. "Your dedication to my Dark God is moving." She raised her chin, hellish determination in those dark eyes. "I was going easy with you, but you have touched me with your devotion." Bellatrix aimed her wand at Chloe. "Know that our King of Darkness will hear of your applaudable loyalty." And then she cast her spell of choice. "_Crucio!"_

By the time Chloe stumbled to her bedroom her body was in perfect health, but she was exhausted and completely numb. She could hardly feel the floor under her feet as she collapsed on the bed, burning in fever as her body tried to repair the internal damage that being hours under the Cruciatus Curse caused. Bellatrix really hadn't been kidding when she'd said that she'd been going easy on Chloe before, because now that she was apparently 'inspired' Chloe's throat had gone sore from screaming, and the skin had peeled from her bleeding wrists from her desperate attempts to free herself from the chains, and she'd nearly gone _insane_.

"If you're as favored by the Dark Lord as he would have us believe...why would he send you to be tortured by my aunt?" A voice asked from the shadows, warily.

Chloe jolted in shock, and then winced in pain and laid back on the bed, coughing and shivering. "Just _how_ did you get here and how did you know this was my room?"

Draco Malfoy emerged from the darkest shadows of her bedroom. "This is my _aunt's_ place. I know every trick to get in and out. And I also know that there are _very few_ habitable rooms." With a whisper and a twirl of his wand, soft light lit the room, causing shadows to dance on the walls. "And you have yet to answer my questions."

Tired, in pain, and confused, Chloe closed her eyes. "I asked for Bellatrix to do this to me."

"I heard your screams." Draco snorted, leaning against the wall, arms folded. "I _doubt_ you asked for that." He then paused, seeming to catch the wry tilt of her lips and realized that, yes, she _had_. "Are you _daft_ woman?"

She chuckled, although it pained her to, and opened her eyes. "I'm improving my tolerance to pain with every session...though I have to say this one was the hardest." The blonde took in a deep breath. "Bellatrix is trying to teach me how to escape into my mind, or channel the pain somehow." She finally looked at the frowning boy. "Would you like me to ask her to give you some classes as well? Since you're a Death Eater and all...you and your little friends should be given some extra classes."

He glared darker at her. "You're mocking me."

"I think you don't know the _half_ of what you've all gotten yourselves into, wanting to please mommy and daddy." Chloe sneered, looking up at the ceiling, still trembling, teeth chattering. "And Merlin knows you pleased daddy dearest. All Lucius talks about is how you've finally stepped up and proved yourself a Malfoy."

There was a little snarl. "What I want to know is: did you know, when we were-did you _know_ the truth?"

He sounded pissed.

"Ah, now we get to the reason why you're skulking around your auntie's home in the middle of the night when you should be tucked in your beddy-bye." Chloe rolled onto her side so she could see him better, witnessing the annoyance and anger blotch his pale skin much like it would his father's. "And as for your question, no. I did not know _anything_ until the day your father appeared in my home."

"_My_ father?" Draco frowned darkly.

"Wait, you mean Lucius never told you? Not even after the banquet?" Chloe blinked, sitting up despite how hard it was and how her arms shook as she pushed herself up. "Draco, it was _your father_ who found us in the Muggle world and brought us to Lord Voldemort. _He_ was the one who trained us, who's been looking after us. Your father has been one of the most important people in our _lives_ since he took us." She tilted her heard to the side. "I'm just surprised he didn't tell you-after the banquet I mean. Then again, Lucius thrives on knowing things others don't."

Draco's lips curled in distaste. "On first name basis, are we? Isn't that a little _disrespectful_?"

"Not when he _insists_." Chloe retorted smoothly, smirking back, amused at the disgust growing on his face. "Careful Draco, a Death Eater should know how to better hide what he really feels."

His eyes narrowed further. "You like to talk as if you know so much about Death Eaters, and yet I never heard anything about there being a Mark on your body." His gaze travelled up and down her figure. "Unless you have it somewhere other than your forearm."

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know." She snorted, lying back down, too tired to hold herself in a sitting position anymore.

"Yes, actually, I _would_." He growled, stalking towards the bed.

Chloe had barely managed to look before he was over her, pinning her to the bed.

"What are you-?" She struggled. "I'll scream."

"Go ahead." He sneered into her face, pressing her wrists harder into the mattress on either side of her head. "This whole room has a silencing spell on it. No matter _how hard_ you scream, no one is going to hear you."

For a moment fear entered her heart, but then she remembered that as long as she was a favored of Voldemort his followers wouldn't hurt her...so she forced herself calm. "What do you want, Draco?"

"Who are you _really_?" Draco hissed into her face. "There's more to it than the story they're telling everyone. Just because you're the child of loyal followers does _not_ merit the way you three have been hidden from the rest of us and protected...from the rest of us!" He snarled, his grip on her wrists turning painful and strong enough to begin cutting off the circulation in her hands. "_What_ are you to him? _Why_ did my father react the way he did when I told him your mother had abandoned you? He acted as if she'd shirked an important duty! Who the hell _are_ you?"

Chloe looked up until his eyes, unable to look away, not knowing what to say.

She couldn't tell him the truth, if she did then she'd be signing his death warrant.

Unless the Dark Lord himself trusted Draco with the truth about who the three girls were he couldn't know.

Not even the best Occlumency master could hide his thoughts and mind from Voldemort, and if anyone should prove that he or she _could_ hide said mind...Voldemort would kill said person on the spot.

"I've been tortured for _hours_ by your aunt, Draco." Chloe finally spoke. "Do you _really_ think _you_ scare me?"

"Are you to be his concubines?" Draco asked, eyes dark. "He hasn't taken any since his return, and we have all been wondering why...and then we find out about _you three_." His grip tightened as he snarled at her. "Has he made you his little whore?"

Chloe looked away.

Draco went still above her. "_Has_ he?"

She refused to answer the question, instead gazing at the wall. "How did you know that I was here?"

Draco remained above her. "Lois has been spending her time with us at Malfoy Manor while my father tries to teach her to be a Pureblood Lady." He sneered. "She's not doing so well."

Chloe turned to look at Draco, eyes wide. "How is she?" It'd been two weeks since she'd heard from either Lois or Lana, and thirsted to know that they were well.

"She's fine. Just bumbling through her lessons." Draco replied, sitting up, still straddling her hips. "My mother despairs of her breaking more of the family china despite the fact that its magicked to repair itself should harm come to it."

"Did Lois tell you where I was?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I do not talk to her." Draco replied with a sneer. "I have more important things to do."

"No _wonder_ you didn't know anything about Lucius' involvement with us then." Chloe snorted. "If you'd just _asked_ her Lois would have told you all of this."

"I have no interest in talking to her." Draco reiterated. "After realizing that you three were being apprenticed out, and Gaunt was with _us_...I realized that Rosier and you had to be with my Godfather or my aunt. I made a silent trip to my godfather's and saw him teaching Rosier about certain brews and such...and knew that you must have been sent to my aunt. And that is how I came to be here."

Chloe looked up into his eyes and wondered why exactly he was there.

It couldn't be just because he wanted to know if she'd always known about the Wizarding World.

Deep down inside he knew she hadn't.

So why had he taken the pains to tracking her down, breaking in, and waiting to trap her in her own room?

She knew he hadn't planned to hurt her.

That was obvious.

So why was he here?

"You owe me." Draco finally announced, pushing off of her and going towards the door once more.

She eyed him curiously. "What? Why?"

His only answer was to slip out of the door, and close it shut behind him.

Chloe laid back in bed, wondering just what had happened.

It was only then that she noticed the quill and parchment laid down by her pillow, and as she turned to pick them up curiously it never occurred to her that Draco had answered a question she hadn't asked out loud.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Harry Potter.**

Sequel to: Draco Malfoy And The Snarky Pen Pal.

A/N: Two years have passed since the three-shot aforementioned, and things have gone VERY au for the Harry Potter verse.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As the Crucio's rained on her body without end, filling her with that burning white heat, Chloe's throat seemed on _fire_ from her eyes as her body twitched and she fought to try and get loose from the binds holding her up and vulnerable. Bellatrix was a cruel mistress who enjoyed her bouts of torture far too much, but the blonde had asked for this, hadn't she? And so she tried desperately to find that inner place that Bellatrix had told her to find. She tried to dig deep within her mind, to disassociate her mind with her body and its feelings, but it was _hard_. The young girl didn't even know if it was truly possible or if Bellatrix was just using it as an excuse to torture her more. There was no place in her mind that she could go to to hide from this pain. While her body was jerking of its own volition, each muscle spasming in agony, she couldn't find a restful garden in her mind to slip off into. It was impossible.

"You're not trying hard enough." Bellatrix scolded her, ending the curse. "You're being mediocre and thus bringing shame to my King of Shadows who grants you life through him, who empowers you with his every breath."

Voldemort was a very powerful wizard, yes, but Chloe didn't exactly believe he was _all that_.

With a quick swish of her wand Bellatrix freed her, the witch frowning at the blonde. "You should have found your refuge by now. Disappointing disappointing disappointing."

Collapsing onto her knees on the hard ground, Chloe's palms were pressed flat against the floor, her whole body shaking and in pain. "What...do you...do?"

"Ah..." Bellatrix smiled brightly, circling the prone girl. "I imagine my Lord of Darkness and the smile on his face when I have pleased him." She tapped her wand against Chloe's head. "You should be imagining this as well! It is quite inspiring."

She was sure it was.

Cold chills ran up her spine while the heat of her healing coursed down her chest.

"You're enduring longer sessions, this is pleasing to me." Bellatrix bent to her knees, using her wand to lift away the golden hair that fell into Chloe's face and hid her from her. "If you would just stop being so stubborn and find that place in your mind, and disconnect from your body, I think your body could take any sort of torture and recover quite well. You're holding yourself back." She tapped Chloe's forehead like one would tap a puppy who'd done badly yet one didn't want to truly hurt while conveying displeasure. "Bad girl."

Finally strong enough to sit up straight, Chloe hugged herself as her muscles spasmed, and she blew away the strands of hair falling into her face. "What's for lunch?"

Bellatrix just looked at her for a second before letting out a loud cackle as she jolted to her feet and began marching away, calling for one of the house elves.

Once Bellatrix left the room Chloe collapsed on the floor, trembling.

Pinky appeared next to Chloe and then in seconds the blonde found herself on her bed inside of the Lestrange Manor.

"Miss Chloe want a chocolate?" The house elf asked softly, eyeing her in concern.

Chloe smiled at the small creature. "Thanks but no, I'll wait till lunch."

"Yes Miss Chloe." The house elf blinked out, leaving her alone.

Chloe groaned, her body feverish and weak from her power healing her both externally and internally...and she didn't know why she'd reached under her pillow for the parchment and quill she'd hidden there, but she did. Maybe it'd been her way of searching out some sort of comfort, and yet she was surprised when she realized the parchment wasn't blank anymore, instead a familiar scrawl was scribbled on it.

**_Attn: The Muggle Who Isn't_**

She smiled, shocked at how one line could make her want to laugh. She'd forgotten how Draco's letters had once been the best part of her day, although she had promised herself to never ever let the boy know this.

**_I waited on you to make first contact and then I realized that while you aren't a Muggle by blood you are by heritage and probably completely baffled and wondering why I left you this parchment and quill. Obviously you have much to be taught when it comes to magic. Let me educate you and be glad that I am doing this because Draco Malfoy doesn't deign to do this often._**

He was a pompous _ass_.

She smiled brighter, curling up in bed.

**_This is what is called a Sweetheart Scroll, and while the name is sickening it's useful. The purpose for the Sweetheart Scroll is for two lovers to communicate in a very private way and without anyone else being able to understand what is being written except for those doing the writing. Should anyone else stumble across your parchment it will appear to be nothing more than a recipe or random notes of some sort._**

That...was somewhat amazing.

She might have been a part of the Wizarding World for two years already but Chloe was still quite the novice when it came to most things magic. She and the girls had been secluded in Riddle Manor and other than the offensive and defensive spells and such they really didn't know much about anything.

This seemed like utter _beauty_ to her.

As did the Wizarding pictures.

She had to admit that the first time she'd seen the pictures move and laugh she'd been completely freaked, but slowly the portraits and such had grown on her, and she couldn't imagine seeing a frozen image quite the same way again. It would seem so...sad.

**_This correspondence is in part thanks to my incredible intellect and foresight, and part to your deviant boldness...since the Sweetheart Scroll will only work for two people who have shared a kiss. Not that I consider what you did to me at the banquet a kiss, it was actually quite pathetic and unfulfilling, but it seems the scroll accepted it and of that you should be grateful._**

****Chloe snorted.

**_Gaunt is a shame to the female species. She has no poise or grace or sophistication and I think my mother is either planning to kill her or herself. She keeps messing up on the most basic of social graces and mother is beginning to drink more, and take potions for headaches. Father on the other hand is solely relying on Fire Whiskey to take him through these lessons, though I do not think he's making any progress with her. I haven't spoken to her myself, as I told you I have no interest in communication with her as since I will soon be returning to Hogwarts I see no reason to spend my last days at home tolerating her or her presence...but according to my father...who complains loudly and often and very much like a _**_woman_**_, she is much closer to breaking him than he is to breaking her._**

**_He mentioned something about none of you having your own wands? How is this? And what of the wands used during the show?_**

**_Then again I can understand the need to keep Gaunt away from a wand. She is destructive enough as it was. Should she be put on the front lines of the war the other side would flee in terror._**

Chloe smiled softly to herself, glad to know that Lois was still in spirits and giving Lucius hell. If Mrs. Malfoy was anything like her husband or son, she _needed_ Lois in her life. They _all_ did. Lois was probably the only one who could get that stick out of their asses...or at least play with it and leave them incredibly uncomfortable.

**_It appears Zabini has come calling upon me and I'm expected to receive him._**

**_Draco Malfoy, Still The Sole Heir Of The Grand Houses of Malfoy & Black_**

Rereading the letter Chloe hesitated, gazing at the quill while worrying her lip. She knew that this wasn't something she should be doing. Voldemort didn't want her growing close to Draco, he'd already let her know in his own subtle way that while Draco would be tolerated due to his strong ties to Lucius and because of how useful the boy could prove to be to their cause, that the Dark Lord didn't want her in any way connected in a personal way to the boy. Like Zabini, Draco had sinned in his eyes by not detesting Chloe and Lana when they hadn't known of their magical parentage...and this was great treason in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe continued to stare at the quill.

Should Voldemort read her mind and see that Draco had contacted her this way...had gotten into the Lestrange home and pinned her to the bed...

Chloe gulped.

His rage would be tenfold if he knew that Chloe had gone against his commands and reciprocated the contact.

And yet...

...she was so alone.

Not only didn't she have her father anymore, but she didn't have Lois or Lana, with whom she'd grown so close during the last two years.

She couldn't truly be expected to go through all of this alone with no support, could she?

She reached her hand, stopping inches from the quill, hand quivering.

If she did this she'd be going against Voldemort's expressed wishes.

She'd be disobeying him voluntarily.

The blonde gulped.

Her gaze went to the door before going to the parchment...

...and then she reached for the quill, signing her own fate.

_Attn: Still Conceited And Pompous_

She smirked, imagining the offended way he'd glare at that one.

_This is utterly fantastic. Are Sweetheart Scrolls a common thing in the Wizarding World? If so, the naughty things these sweethearts can probably get away with! If we were able to have them back at school the _**_things_**_ that would have gone back and forth! And that snub against the kiss? I wasn't kissing you. That was a press of my lips to yours so that I could be connected with you bodily, which helps things greatly in that situation. The closer, the more intimate, the better. Believe me, if you ever had the honor of me kissing you, you'd be singing a different tune._

_I'm going to address the big section in which you just whine about my cousin like a baby. Toughen up Malfoy, there are worse things out there than Lois. I tell your father this all the time and I'm going to tell it to you too. Life is going to pass you by and if you live the way Lucius does you're just going to sneer at it as it does. Lois probably is being obtuse and difficult on purpose because she doesn't understand why someone should have to pretend to be someone and something they aren't just so other dislikable people can pretend to like you and then gossip about you behind your back. I applaud her efforts to have you and your family see the light on this situation._

She paused, wondering how to address the question about the wands.

Of course she could just go the easy route and say that they couldn't go to Ollivander's now, could they?

She could just respond that Lana and Lois had been using wands from deceased Death Eaters.

Or maybe she could tell him how wands in general were _difficult_ when it came to Lana and Lois, and refused to work for Chloe in general.

When their parents had escaped with them they'd placed a spell on the children that not only took off the Tracing spell on them, but had bound their powers deep inside of them, keeping them from manifesting. Their parents had been terrified because they knew that if the powers manifested in their children then the Ministry of Magic would pick up on it and would find them. And then they'd all be killed. After they'd been returned to their rightful place in the Wizarding World Lord Voldemort had broken the seals on their powers and yet Lana was the only one who'd made a full recovery. She could use magic quickly and easily, it was natural for her, and she had an easier time when it came to wands. The things weren't completely against her and resisting, but she would still have to make a visit to Ollivander's shop to find a wand that could choose her.

Lois still had her powers, but one of the possible side-effects of living with the seal was the possibility of diminished or deformed powers, and she suffered from that. Her magic wasn't as strong or as fast as Lana's or others, but she could still use a wand, and what she might lack in magic she made up with in manpower. She could outfight anyone when it came to hand to hand, and she had the warrior spirit Voldemort enjoyed.

Chloe though, Chloe had taken the brunt of the seal. It had completely deformed her powers, making them crippled and useless. She was unable to use a wand or do magic, and if it wasn't for her ability to heal then she would be nothing more than a _Squib_. Others would have looked down at her as defective and throw her aside to concentrate more on Lana and Lois who held so much more potential, but Voldemort...he didn't. He gave her books on all sorts of ancient magic because her mind quickly grew bored with the mundane, and he also had a large library of obscure healing books just for her. He kept her with him, telling her that her power had the potential to be great, and that under the right nourishing and guidance she would flourish.

For a moment guilt filled her for going against his wishes and corresponding with Draco...but then she shook her head and wrote.

_Wand? Maybe I am the Muggle Who Is._

She decided to leave it at that.

_Did you know that Zabini used to write to Lana before we...were brought home? She had the biggest crush on him and said he was a gentleman. Which makes me wonder what went wrong with you. You're from the same social standing as him, and you're from Slytherin as he is...and yet he was an utter gentleman while you were...well...you were you. I want to meet Mrs. Zabini. She must be quite a woman to have given birth to a boy so handsome and so nice. Is he single or has he followed in what I am assured is the 'Pureblood way' and already found himself someone with whom he will marry upon graduation from Hogwarts?_

_So tell me. Draco Malfoy, other than grow up to pin helpless girls onto their beds, what has happened in your life since our last correspondence?_

_Chloe Sullivan...Greengrass is a description of healthy foliage...not a surname_

Deciding that that was sufficient, she placed the quill and parchment beneath her pillow once more and looked up at the ceiling before realizing that her pain had gone.

Hearing the sound of heels tapping furiously against the floor, Chloe looked up in time to see Bellatrix throw open the door.

"Lunch is ready." Bellatrix declared. "Let's be going. A good round of torturing always leaves me famished."

Chloe shook her head with wry amusement as she slipped out of bed and padded towards the other woman, pausing when she saw the way she was being studied. "What is it?"

"You healed up quicker. Good." The witch declared, leading the way out of the room and down the hallway. "I just received word that Rodolphus was gravely injured during a skirmish with the Ministry." She snorted, shaking her head. "He needs to be in top shape if he is to serve our Great Lord as he deserves to be served. This is his just rewards if he let himself be injured to that magnitude and he should learn his lesson."

There was no love or worry in her voice due to this grave news concerning her husband.

Rodolphus Lestrange was one of the few Death Eaters who knew of Chloe, Lois and Lana and how they figured in the Dark Lord's plans for the future. Given this and his position as a part of Voldemort's inner circle she'd seen him several times, though not as much as Bellatrix, and Chloe had noticed that there was truly no love between them. They were married and yet they treated each other like colleagues. To both Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lord Voldemort was absolute. She had a suspicion they were both somewhat in love with him.

"Will he make it?" Chloe asked, keeping up with the older witch.

"Of course he will." Bellatrix waved away those worries as they made it to the dinning room, which had their plates already served and waiting on them. She eyed it with derision. "When the Dark Lord takes control over our world this decrepit pigsty will once more be restored to the glory it once possessed."

Chloe tried to imagine the house as marvelous and grand as it might have been, and despite the obvious abandonment and mistreatment of time it still retained its basic beauty so she was able to imagine its splendor. She didn't know much about this world or the people within it, but she _did_ know that Bellatrix was a Black, and a cousin of her mother's and Aunt Ellen's. That made Bellatrix somewhat of a distant cousin of hers, and according to Lucius it was a common practice for family to take in family, pureblood family, and take care of them or train them. Considering that Bellatrix was a Black, and Lucius was married to her sister Narcissa (and had mentioned that his wife's mother had been a Rosier before marriage), and Severus was the Godfather of Draco and Rodolphus was married to Bellatrix...well...now that she thought about it, the only ones who knew the truth about her, Lois and Lana were related to the three girls by either blood or marriage or some other close tie.

It was a smart, effective way of making sure the girls were protected.

And now that she thought of it, the thought of giving one of the girls to Severus...who was the only one who wasn't related to them by blood or marriage, made utter sense. The Dark Lord knew that it would only strengthen the inner core and make them more unified if the only one not bound by blood or marriage...was bound by a union with one of the girls and thus by marriage. It made Chloe, an admirer of intellect, admire Voldemort even more for his foresight and cunning. He truly had everything thought out perfectly, and how he could have lost the first Wizarding War was beyond her. No one spoke about it, or what exactly it was that brought around his defeat the first time, but Chloe knew it must have been something that just couldn't be planned for or strategized, because Voldemort planned and strategized _everything_.

Hadn't their very existence been planned by him?

Their protection had even been factored into his plans should for some reason he fall...and when he'd been defeated their parents had fallen through with the plan and gone into hiding, blending into the world and people they despised, all under Voldemort's commands, waiting faithfully for the day when he would rise again.

"Come now." Bellatrix seated herself at the table and motioned for Chloe to follow suit. "Along with the missive explaining Rodolphus' little accident I received word that our Magnificent King will be visiting each of his little treasures in the next couple of weeks to view your progress." She cut into her meat. "He will find you impenetrable."

Chloe nodded, not wanting to let him down either, not after all he'd done for her despite her...defects. "Bellatrix? May I ask you something?"

"You may ask but I mightn't answer." Bellatrix stuffed the forkful of food into her mouth before beginning to chew, eyeing Chloe.

"Why did you pick me?" The blonde asked, taking in a deep breath. "You could have taught so many spells to Lana...and Lois could have been quite the pupil as well...but why pick me first when I can't use magic like a real witch should?" She clenched her fists tightly on her lap. "But I-I can _barely_ heal others. I could learn the grace and etiquette from Lucius, and I suppose I could learn most from Severus about the brewing of potions...but I'm _useless_ to you." Her green gaze rose to Bellatrix's dark orbs. "So _why_ would you choose me?"

"Nothing is more _pathetic_ than self-pity." Bellatrix declared, slamming her knife blade down into the table.

Chloe flinched, gaze lowering once more.

"You are one of my Dark Lord's treasures." Bellatrix dug the knife in deeper. "It is true that you are defective and shamefully unable to do what any _child_ can magic-wise, and yes I have wondered about your usefulness to our cause, but if the Dark Lord brands you as his then you are _meaningful_. He doesn't go about doing things willy nilly. He wouldn't coddle you if you weren't important. So stop with the self-pity and prove your worth to him and his followers."

Chloe gulped, nodding.

"The reason why I _picked_ you, little treasure, is because of your lack of control over your powers. It's chaotic and dangerous." Bellatrix yanked the knife out, eyeing the blade in fascination. "I _like_ chaos and danger."

The blonde remained silent as she listened.

Bellatrix's mad eyes rose to Chloe seconds before she flung the knife at her, the blade slicing neatly across her cheek before embedding itself into the seat by her ear.

Chloe took in a deep breath and let it out a little shakily yet refused to look away from Bellatrix.

The Death Eater threw her head back and cackled with unholy glee.

Reaching behind her, Chloe yanked the knife out and slammed it down on the table next to her, chin raised deliberately.

Bellatrix sent her a wickedly amused glance. "Pass the salt."

Not sure what to make of Lord Voldemort's right hand, Chloe just passed her the salt, cheek healing in a blur of light.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Harry Potter.**

Sequel to: Draco Malfoy And The Snarky Pen Pal.

A/N: Two years have passed since the three-shot aforementioned, and things have gone VERY au for the Harry Potter verse.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The days passed with Chloe training with Bellatrix during the days and collapsing on the bed at nights, somehow finding the energy to snark back to Draco Malfoy, which just proved to her whom of the two was the greatest snarker. She still wasn't able to find that place in her mind Bellatrix told her to find, but she had to admit that her body seemed to be getting numb because it took more and more torture to feel the same amount of agony that she'd felt at the beginning. Of course Bellatrix noticed this and taunted the blonde more than once about her desire for more pain, which wasn't true but Chloe couldn't speak because of her sore throat.

It didn't help that the flashes had been absent since her sojourn at Lestrange Manor had returned, flashes of Voldemort and another boy she'd never seen before with wire-rim glasses. These episodes left her with her heart racing and fear gurgling up her throat, threatening to escape her lips in screams. These glimpses especially occurred while she slept, so her dreams weren't even a place of refuge anymore.

She threw herself into her training and tried thinking about Voldemort and his pride once she proved herself, as Bellatrix had ordered, but that hadn't done anything but give her a headache. Chloe had then tried replacing Voldemort's image with that of Lois, of Lucy, who was the unplanned daughter of her aunt and uncle who'd been shipped off to a boarding school in Europe to protect Lois once Lucy came of age and the Trace activated. Lucy was now attending Bauxbatons under the name Lucia Flint, and had been in the know magic-wise for so many years while Chloe and Lois had themselves been kept in the dark.

When the images of her cousins, father, and Lana didn't do anything to help Chloe she nearly went insane.

It was by mere coincidence that Bellatrix randomly mentioned her sister Narcissa during one of the sessions, and that had made Chloe recall Draco's correspondence.

**_Attn: Clearly Delusional_**

**_It is saddening to think that something as bad taste as a Sweetheart Scroll is fascinating for you. Though I must admit, it surprises and intrigues me that after learning of its existence your mind automatically went to the less than pure ways it could be implemented. And concerning your supposed powers of kissing, I must say I highly doubt this high impression you seem to have of your talent in that direction. Unless you've been giving it a good go lately and have practiced vigorously. If so I would cringe to think of whom you were practicing on given the fact that I now know whom your companions have been these last two years._**

**_Then again, it could very well have been Rosier._**

**_Once more I'm intrigued._**

**_Malfoys do NOT 'whine like a baby'. Also, I do not think you have the right to speak this way of my family. You have never met my mother so I refuse to allow you to judge her. Just because your mother was horrible and an utter failure doesn't mean mine is._**

**_You are not the 'Muggle Who Is', we both know this to be far from the truth, otherwise your...situation...would be drastically different._**

**_Yes I was aware of their correspondence, though I admit that I only discovered this after you...left. He informed me of it. I found it of little interest or consequence so I dismissed the information and wouldn't have remembered if you hadn't found some reason to mention it._**

**_How dare you insinuate that there was something wrong with my upbringing? And as for your information, Malfoy are of a higher breeding than the Zabini. His being a 'gentleman' to Rosier is nothing special, as we had a professor peering over our shoulders all the time and if we were to pass the class we had to keep corresponding to our so called Muggle correspondents...no matter how tiring or trying she may be. _**

**_You wouldn't wish to meet Mrs. Zabini. Take my word for it and leave it at that. _**

**_Handsome? Are you bloody BLIND? What about him is handsome? And why the bloody hell would I know if he managed to fool some poor bird into being stupid enough to be engaged to him? And how did you know about our custom of finding a suitable bride before graduation? How is it that you do not know of the Sweetheart Scroll and yet you know about that?_**

**_You are hardly helpless, and you asked for it. Not the pinning. You know to what I refer. So why should I feel any regret? You obviously have a mental illness or masochistic tendencies you feel need addressing and whom am I to stand in the way of your own trademark fun?_**

**_For your information, Greengrass is a very respectable pureblooded name, and you might be the only half-decent female to bear that surname in a while. And I say 'might', because I don't know whether you're worthy or not. I'm still trying to get over the fact that you're not a muggle. At least I don't have to feel disgusted at writing you anymore._**

**_Draco Malfoy, Educator Of The Ignorant_**

Crucio wracked her body as it spasmed.

Chloe kept her eyes closed as she remembered her answer.

_Attn: Oh So Touchy_

_You are one to speak about one's mind going immediately to less than pure things! Lana? She is very much a sister to me, and she is of the wrong sex, so no, my vast oral experience is not thanks to her or her mouth. It isn't thanks to Lois either, before you ask. I know that marriage between those related by blood is both expected and encouraged amongst the Purebloods to keep said blood as pure as possible, but Lois and I have no interest in such things with each other. Speaking of this, your mother and mine were distant cousins, both of the Black lineage, which means I should be able to claim the Olde House of Black as my own, and I think I will. It will keep you from being all high and mighty flaunting it all around._

_You are right, I have never met your mother and thus I apologize for anything I said about her. But I HAVE met both you and your father and I can say without the semblance of a doubt that the both of you whine incessantly. You can deny it all you want but I have corresponded with you for a long period of time, and I have been in close contact with your father for a much longer period of time. So don't tell me you don't whine because I know very well that you whine._

_Well, I couldn't expect you to actually consider Blaise handsome unless you swung that way...which you either don't or are in deep denial about. Considering that homosexuality isn't an issue in this world I am guessing it is the first. I can tell you though, as a female who isn't blind in any way, that Blaise Zabini is one of the finest specimens I have seen in a very long time. He's also from a good family, pure blood, rich...from what I've been told he was a perfect match for a pureblooded female. So I doubt that the woman who finally marries him would be 'poor' in any way imaginable. I think she'd be quite...satisfied._

_I'll have you know that that isn't my sort of 'fun', but it is essential and I do not shy away from discomfort if it will help in the long run. I am sure that you as well are willing to do whatever it is you need to do to get ahead in life. We all have different parts to play, Draco, and this one is mine. I'd prefer not to speak about it truthfully, as your letters are one of the few things that help me forget it if only for a couple of minutes._

_Chloe Sullivan...Also Of The Olde House Of Black_

"_CRUCIO!"_

Chloe stared blankly ahead of her, body twitching.

**_Attn: Unreasonable And Disrespectful Towards Honorable Parentage_**

**_Your lack of desire to claim your father's true name, your true name, as your own is reprehensible and confounding. Why would you prefer to embrace that Muggle name that isn't yours instead of embracing your true identity and rich heritage? I know that...they...refer to you by your Wizarding Name, your true name, so the fact that you still sign your name as Sullivan...is that not betraying what you stand for? Don't be so fickle. If you are willing to...endure what you do willingly...then why would this be such an issue to you? It is a disrespect and a spit in the face._**

**_Considering that you have sworn Rosier and Gaunt are not the ones who have given you this vast oral knowledge you boast of, I am forced to ponder if you haven't gathered your experience from muggles. And that sickens me. Then again I know of the ones with whom you have been in company with since...and the thought of you gathering this data from any of them is quite...unpleasant...to imagine as well. I almost pity you now._**

**_Yes, to keep our blood as pure as possible this is encouraged and accepted. And yes, we are somewhat related by our mothers. Interesting that you should choose to point this out just after mentioning marriage between relatives. Are you insinuating a desire to marry me? I would not blame you if you were. I could understand your interest, as I have had many proposals so far. It is...unusual...that the girl should do the proposing, but my looks and money and pedigree have a way of turing the heads of girls and I have grown quite used to this special attention._**

**_I do not whine. You are a filthy liar. Neither does my father. It irritates me that you pretend to know him so intimately as to speak of him with such familiarity._**

**_You irritate me further with your whole section on Zabini. I thought you had more brain cells than that._**

**_Draco Malfoy, Annoyed and Irritated_**

"Yesssssss." Bellatrix hissed, a wicked smile curving her lips and insane glint in her eyes. "That's it!"

Chloe didn't hear, the spasming of her body growing less intense without her even realizing.

_Attn: Annoying and Irritating_

_Are you related to the Crabbe's perchance? Because your correspondence get crabbier with each one._

_I do not see it as my disrespecting my father or denying any claim to his heritage, but I see it as honoring all he did to keep me safe. He did more than many father would have done for his daughter. He left his money and power and family in this world and joined one filled with people he detested and found beneath him, yet still fashioned himself to blend in with them as to keep me safe. I will forever love him for that, and for that reason I honor the Sullivan surname._

_Despite what you might believe, I do not harbor anything against Muggles. I grew up with them, and for so long I thought I was one. The thought of romantic entanglement with one is not disgusting for me as it is for those we associate with. So I believe this is my way of saying that yes, my 'vast oral experience' (or those I have kissed...because it seems so much more sexual the other way) has come from contact with muggles. Was this your roundabout way of asking if I've kissed your father?_

_No. I am in no way proposing to you. You are handsome, I give you that because to state otherwise would be an utter lie, but I am not destined to become a Malfoy. When the day should come in which I am to be tied to an old pureblood house, I know for certain that it will not be Malfoy. It will not be Zabini either. Hopefully it shan't be Crabbe or Goyle for that matter...for I have seen the boys and the fathers...and neither are appealing in the least bit. But then again, these matters don't seem to matter so much in the pureblood community, do they? As long as unions are formed and alliances cemented that is all that seems to matter._

_I speak of your father with familiarity because I know him well. As I mentioned before, he was one of my tutors. If you disbelieve anything I have to say then you could ask him yourself about how involved he was with us. Then again, he most probably is not allowed to say much. It might be better that you do not ask. He might mention your curiosity and that cannot end well._

_It amuses me...your reaction to my comments on Zabini. Is it because he's your equal in looks, riches, and blood purity? And do not bother to deny it, I have asked and been informed of these facts._

_Are you in Hogwarts yet? You should be. Shouldn't you? Time...it seems to move differently here somehow._

_Chloe Sullivan, Darkly Amused_

"You have found it!" Bellatrix cackled in glee.

Chloe was only brought back to the present when her binds were magically severed and she collapsed to the ground with a loud grunt. Only then did her mind register the agony in her body, and the fevered warmth.

"Yes yes yessssssss." Bellatrix danced around her, clapping her hands in glee. "You found it! You found that which you find refuge in!" She twirled around before crouching down animalistic-like in front of her eagerly. "Which was it? Was it the Dark Lord smiling? Or his embrace of pride? Or telling you well done?" Her hair was wild, covering half of her face.

Chloe hardly had the energy to answer, her body trying to force her to sleep so she could heal faster.

She couldn't tell Bellatrix that she'd forgotten to try and think of Voldemort situations and instead had immersed her mind in Draco's infuriating correspondence.

The blonde closed her eyes as she laid down completely on the cold floor, thinking of an answered that would please her mentor. "He's on the throne, victory won."

"Beautiful!" Bellatrix praised.

The next couple of days passed in the same fashion, with Bellatrix using the Crucio and other curses on her, and Chloe mastering the ability to disconnect with one's body by escaping into one's mind. She'd learnt to escape quicker and quicker, going over her correspondence with Draco or composing her responses to his latest letters in her mind...and then imagining whatever little insults he might hurl back at her for the ones she was hurling at him. Soon by the first curse she was already deep within her mind and unable to feel anything at all, only jarring back to the present once the binds were gone and her body hit the floor...the pain always overwhelming and nauseating.

The day Bellatrix declared that she had 'graduated' from the 'course' she'd nearly cried with happiness and pride. It felt like such a silly thing to be proud of, and yet she was terribly proud of this accomplishment...and the slowly growing respect she could see from time to time in her mentor's insane eyes.

"I have told Our Master of your great achievement." Bellatrix smiled toothily as they walked through the greenhouse of died plants. "He is impressed. Wishes to see it with his own eyes."

Chloe gulped, suddenly scared.

When Voldemort arrived and looked deep inside her eyes he'd know everything. Her mind was an open book for him to browse through or read in depth at his pleasure. He'd know immediately about her correspondence with Draco, would know that she'd lied about what it was that her mind went to whenever Bellatrix strung her up. He would know everything, just as he always did, and for the first time Chloe had something to hide.

It terrified her.

**_Attn: Miss Vastly Misinformed_**

**_I do not know who had given you such misguided information, but I shall have you know that the Zabini and Malfoy pedigree and ancestry and fortune are NOT equal. While the Zabini family is indeed a largely respected old blood family of considerable wealth, everything pales compared to my family. It is common knowledge and I despair at the fact that you profess to have been so 'enlightened' by such terrible, reprehensible deceit._**

**_Also, we are in no way related to the Crabbe or Goyle family. Never mention such idiocies ever again._**

**_Your father would be a fool to not accept my suit should I ever be insane and masochistic enough to ever ask for your hand, so your assurance that you'd never marry me is unfounded. Anyone whom I choose to tolerate for the rest of our lives will be thanking the heavens that I chose to add her to the prestigious Malfoy name, and do not think that you are the first Greengrass to be brought to my attention marriage-wise. Both cousins of yours, Daphne and Astoria, have made their interest known._**

**_Your view on Muggles isn't very accepted in our circles. It would be best if you ceased from such Blood-Traitor-Like thoughts._**

**_Yes, I am in Hogwarts now, having to see Saint Potter every day much to my chagrin. He is ever trying to be the hero of Hogwarts, ever so pure and noble in his quest to rid the world of us. It sickens me. He sickens me. This whole school sickens me._**

**_Slytherin will be having a match against Hufflepuff and as Seeker I am expected to train more than the others. I must admit it helps to be on the Quidditch field, high above on my broom, with only the Snitch to think of._**

**_It's a refreshing change from normal._**

**_Have you broken down from your practice as yet? I'm waiting any second for you to write, crying, telling me how it was just too much and you were a fool for even wanting to learn such a thing._**

**_Draco Malfoy, Seeker Extraordinaire_**

Now that she'd 'graduated' from the torture tests, Chloe found her lessons change. Despite being insane Bellatrix surprisingly enough made sense as she taught Chloe about people's weaknesses, mental, emotional, and physical. The witch announced that the angrier or emotionally bruised you could get an opponent, the easier it would be for you to defeat them as it made their magic somewhat unstable. It was why Death Eaters didn't get 'angry', they fought with 'assurance' that they were fighting for what was right and that in the end they'd come out victoriously.

It was such a lesson in psychology that Chloe couldn't help her fascination in both her classes and her teacher.

On the outside Bellatrix looked like some bat-crazy woman, and yet when she sat down and actually _talked_ to you, you realized there was keen intelligence there.

"I can't use a wand or do magic without one," Chloe commented as they sat under a large oak tree on the Lestrange land. "Wouldn't it be more dangerous then for me to try and get my attackers angry?"

From where she was hanging upside down on a branch, Bellatrix cackled. "You'll always be looked on as the least dangerous, Chloe. They'll always see you as the lesser threat, and in a sense they're perfectly right. In most senses you're as useless as a Squib."

Chloe flinched, hugging her knees to her chest.

"But...that is also your greatest strength." Bellatrix sneered as she dropped through the air, landing with all the grace of a feline, hair frizzy, wild, sticking out in every possible way. "Your strength is your weakness."

Chloe frowned as she looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

Bellatrix sat down and smiled. "That's what _you_ will show _me_ when your lessons have ended and you are tested."

"Tested?" Chloe leaned closer. "I'm going to be _tested_ on everything I'm learning here?"

The Death Eater just threw her head back and cackled.

That did nothing to soothe Chloe's nerves.

_Attn: Mister Snob_

_You know, I find it vastly interesting to read your inner thoughts on those around you. The Half-Bloods are barely tolerated, the Muggles are utterly despised...and yet Purebloods don't fair too well in your mind either, do they? From what I see, if you're not a Malfoy you're not worth it. And that has nothing to do with righteousness but snobbery. Shame on you Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tsk Tsk Tsk._

_Your suit? That's funny Draco. And I'm sorry to tell you that should you ever decide for some reason to be masochistic enough to bind you and I together for eternity in marriage (as I have heard that divorce isn't allowed in Wizarding Law-and how barbaric is THAT?) that should you ever find my father to ask for my hand you'll be promptly yet politely let down. It's nothing personal, mind you, not from my father's part at least, nor from mine. These things are out of our hands. But considering how long we've been gone from this world, and how we don't know people or their family as Dad might have once upon a time...it's an honor to have someone care enough about my marrying to put himself in charge of whom I should ever go to._

_Normally I'd rant and rave about the unfairness and all about women's rights and announced something sarcastic like 'we're not in 1844 anymore'...but I've had two years to complain and rant and rave and fight the system and I realized it isn't even the same system anymore. Things are different, situations are different, people are different. We could get slaughtered any moment because of some madman and his quest for power...and the only one keeping us safe is...well...he's protected us all this time from that utter madman and I trust his decision in my further protection._

_If that means taking two steps back for the whole women's rights or whatever so be it. I like being alive._

_I'm sorry you have to be there in Hogwarts when it obviously displeases you. Could you not transfer to the Durmstrang Institute? Your father once told me how he'd always intended for you to attend there and yet had caved into your mother's desires to have you closer to home. Surely if Hogwarts is as dislikable as you put it then your mother will understand that it would be for your best to transfer? I do not know the woman, but the fact that she wanted you close-it shows she truly cares about you and your safety. You're very lucky to have a mother like that._

_Quidditch. I really know nothing about that except that its played on a broom and there's this little golden ball with wings that acts like a complete tease. _

_No, I haven't. I've actually graduated from that class and am onto better things. Was that a hint of concern garbed by raging sarcasm I detected?_

_Chloe Sullivan, Prestigious Graduate_

Rolling up the parchment and placing it and the pen inside of the slip of her pillow for safe-keeping, Chloe curled around it and sighed as she laid down, readying to sleep and the nightmares that would no doubt plague her there.

The door flew open and Bellatrix appeared in her night gown, eyes wide, hair a mess. "He is here! Our Lord is here!"

Chloe sat up in bed, eyes wide.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Harry Potter.**

Sequel to: Draco Malfoy And The Snarky Pen Pal.

A/N: Two years have passed since the three-shot aforementioned, and things have gone VERY au for the Harry Potter verse.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Having bathed and dressed quicker than she'd thought possible, Chloe hurried into the large 'throne room' which Bellatrix had had fashioned and ready for Voldemort whenever he should visit. Her mentor was on her knees before Voldemort, kissing his hand in reverence, and the adoration in her very body language was enough to confirm Chloe's suspicions about the reason for Bellatrix's undying devotion. She paused, wondering if she shouldn't better back out and give her mentor time with the one she loved above all, but Voldemort's gaze rose to Chloe and he motioned her close with his free hand.

She pressed forwards, reaching for the hand he held out to her and kissed it, keeping her head bowed. "You honor us with your presence."

Bellatrix cooed, still on her knees.

"I must admit that I was wary when Bellatrix informed me of what you wished to learn exclusively under her guidance," his bony hand reached out to cup her chin and raise her gaze so that she was looking into his eyes. "But her report on your progress has impressed me so much that I came early to see how your training."

"Madam Lestrange is an inspiring mentor." Chloe replied, trying to keep her nervousness or guilt from showing. "Her devotion to the cause is contagious and gives me reason to persevere and make you proud."

And that wasn't a lie.

He must have sensed the truth in her words for he let go of his hold on her chin with a small smile and nodded. "I wish to see this myself. I have never heard of someone overcome the Crucio as rapidly or as completely, as Bellatrix informs me you do."

Chloe nodded. "Shall we go now?"

Voldemort chuckled.

Bellatrix joined in as she stood. "Did I not tell you how dedicated she is My King? Did I not say that she will make you proud?"

That assurance, that praise, it made Chloe feel both amazed and guilty, for she wouldn't make Voldemort proud if he knew about her going against his wishes and writing Draco. And while Voldemort was gone it was easier for her to do so, now that he was here the guilt was beginning to eat her whole. This man, the one Bellatrix assured her was a god, had taken care of her, Lois and Lana. He hadn't left her feeling stunted and deformed by her magical loss, but had celebrated the mutation of what she was. He'd kept her close, kept her fed and protected. He'd lied to his masses, his followers, inventing some 'foretelling' of her healing power so they would not look down on her for the deformed freak she really was. He himself was being hunted down by that madman, Albus Dumbledore, and yet he still chanced traveling to check up on her, to praise her.

Tears filled Chloe's eyes.

She was a bad person.

She was a ungrateful, weak, disgusting person!

Unbeknowst to her, Voldemort watched her intensely, before smirking. "Come, show me."

Chloe nodded, leading the way to the chamber, allowing herself to he chained and held up by the meathook, and before Bellatrix could even send her first Crucio Chloe's mind was already disassociating itself with her body, instead thinking of every single snub Draco had ever sent her way. She tried remembering only the bad, giving herself reasons to stop writing him. She thought of every insult, every slight, every time he gave a backhanded compliment. But as she thought about those times her lips would twitch as she remembered her own barbed responses, her own taunts and jeers, the way she provoked him into long battles of snark and sarcasm.

She failed to feel the Crucios and curses of every kind and magnitude raining on her violently.

She failed to see the intense way Voldemort watched her, gazing deep inside of her vacant eyes.

She wondered what Draco had written back, just how insulted he'd been by the whole 'snob' comment. It amused her how he kept getting so terribly insulted each and every single time she called him that. One would have thought that that jab would have lost its barb and yet each and every time he answered back with the fury of a wounded wolf...and she'd always enjoyed it vastly because it allowed this battle of wits and sarcasm continue at least one letter more.

It was with a jolt that she awoke in her bed later on that night, healed and surprised. She must have gone under extreme curses to have blacked out like that. Bellatrix must have really gone out of her way to test her endurance since Voldemort was there.

A smile touched Chloe's lips, sure that she'd done her mentor proud.

If the enemy ever captured her they'd never be able to torture anything out of her.

She was becoming less and less of a weakness to Voldemort and his cause.

She'd prove that just because she couldn't do magic flawlessly like Lana, or was a warrior in fighting like Lois that she wasn't useless.

Sure, the healing would be helpful, but she could _truly_ help advance their cause.

There was only so far healing could go.

She needed to be _useful_ in a way that would prove to everyone that Voldemort hadn't made a mistake when it came to her.

Feeling the warmth of her pillow, Chloe sat up and reached into her pillow-slip, pulling out the scroll and going towards the bay window, sitting down and reading Draco's response by the light of the moon.

**_Attn: Miss Graduate_**

**_It has nothing to do with snobbery, my dear ignorant child, it is just the way of our world. The truth is brutal. We are superior, on a pedestal with few other Pureblooded families. The Greengrass family is not on our level, but fear not, it's not on the level of the Weasleys, as that is the lowest any Pureblood family can fall._**

**_Ah. I see what it is you haven't said. It is...interesting...that your father would not be the one to pick your match as it is his house which would be doing the aligning. There are few who would prove so...faithful._**

**_Yes, I have noticed how you've changed._**

**_Transfer from Hogwarts and seem like I gave up? Like I ran away from POTTER? Never! The shame and disgrace! Malfoys do not turn and leave! Once they decide on something they stick to it, once they want something they obtain it, no matter the opposition against them. It is one of the qualities that make us one of the greatest families in the Wizarding World, or any world at all._**

**_Your knowledge of Quidditch is shameful. An utter disgrace. I will have to remedy that in the future._**

**_Concern? For you? Never!_**

**_You cause me trouble even without being here. It annoys me. _**

**_Potter somehow got into the Slytherin dungeons and went through my belongings for some reason (and believe me, he will pay for that) and discovered this disgusting little scroll...and now news of my using a 'Sweeheart Scroll' seems to have permeated through the whole school. Parkinson and various other of my stalkers have become intolerable with their whining and complaining and protests. They 'demand' I tell them whom I am writing, and I had to hex Daphne Greengrass because she was about to hex this scroll and thus render it useless. The bint is in the hospital wing of the school and should be out by tomorrow._**

**_So see?_**

**_You cause me nothing but trouble._**

**_Draco Malfoy, The Boy Who Doesn't Know Why He Still Writes You_**

Chloe gazed down at the scroll, lips pulling into a small smile.

He'd protected the scroll.

He claimed he didn't know _why_ he wrote her and told her nonstop how annoying she was...and yet he'd protected the only way to talk to her and had hexed one of his great admirers in the process...all so he could complain to Chloe about how she was just causing problems for him and that he should stop writing to her.

If he'd truly thought that way he would have let Daphne destroy the scroll.

That smile grew as she gazed out of the window at the haunted looking, dead garden of Lestrange Manor.

He caused nothing but problems for her, emotionally, and yet instead of destroying the scroll as she'd promised herself she would, the blonde began to write.

_Attn: The Boy Who Knows_

_My father is the most faithful of all, and I can only hope to make him proud one day and do the same. I need to prove that I am my father's daughter, not my mother's. If I have to change all to be so, then it is less of a price than what my father had to pay, and I will gladly make that sacrifice for him._

_I had not thought of your transferring being seen in that light, but now that you say that I understand completely, and all I can say is to stay there and show Potter _**_why_**_ the Malfoy family is on that 'pedestal' you speak of, while the Potter family is not. It isn't on the pedestal too, is it?_

_You write me because I'm the only female who isn't vying for position as your wife. You write me because I'm the only person, female or male, who can no only handle your moods and horrible temperament, but match you on both categories. You write me because despite the fact that we just can't get along...we do._

_I might not write back as quickly as I usually do, we are being Visited._

_Chloe Sullivan, The Girl Who Knows_

She looked over her letter with a smile, and was about to roll it closed when words began to seep through beneath her letter.

**_Attn: The Girl Who THINKS She Knows_**

Chloe couldn't keep the grin off of her face as she shook her head in a chuckle.

**_I believe my father would probably like to contend that whole 'most faithful' title, but then I think a lot of people would so I'm just not going to comment on it and go on to the next subject._**

**_Potter is an old and famous house, yes, and I am related to him through my mother. But considering that James Potter diluted his family's blood by marrying a Muggle they have fallen somewhat in the Pureblood views. So no, it is not on the 'pedestal' but it is unfortunately not that far from it._**

**_You seem to think you know me. You don't. But I admit you might know me better than anyone else. This isn't a show of sentimentality or any sort of emotion...it is just that I tend not to hide my true self from you. And now that I've written that down I realize what I wrote and it unnerves me._**

**_You are being Visited, I see. I shall refrain from corresponding till I hear news from you then._**

**_Draco Malfoy, The Boy Who Waits_**

Leaning her head against the window, Chloe smiled as she shook her head and rolled up the scroll, holding it close to her as she gazed back out at the moon-covered world.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You were right, he _did_ enter this house." Voldemort declared as he supped with Bellatrix. "I could sense his magic on the ward the moment I apparated into the woods."

"I shall skin him!" Bellatrix snarled, slamming her knife into the table.

Voldemort raised a hand, silencing her. "Leave it be. The girl is still very much my disciple, even more, the guilt of conversing with him makes her more determined to prove herself in other ways."

"Conversing?" Bellatrix frowned. "That brat has snuck in here more than once?"

"No," Voldemort's lips twitched. "He brought her a Sweetheart Scroll."

"The kiss of the banquet." Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock as she finally understood.

Voldemort nodded. "I do not doubt your or Lucius' loyalty, Bellatrix, but we all know that despite pledging himself young Draco has never been fully committed to our cause."

"Give him to me and I will change him!" Bellatrix promised, eyes livid. "I'll squeeze and twist and-."

"No." Voldemort shook his head. "That boy has never had the spine to do anything that could get him or his family in trouble, and yet he does this, because of _her_." He steepled his hands before him. "She is the tool I shall use to fix what is broken in him and make him into something I can use."

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, curious.

His lips twisted in an evil smile.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Did you enjoy Secret Snarking?**


End file.
